approval
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: this short story is a snapshot of the Natasha Riddle Series (femHarry) i would appreciate it if everyone read my profile before reading any of my work SS/MMcG pairing don't like don't read. Harry is actually a girl named Natasha Riddle


Title: Approval

Author: LM Ryder the Batty Bat

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus Snape Minerva McGonagall Eileen Prince Lily Evans-Snape

Pairing: Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape/Lily Evans-Snape

Author note: the b*tch is back!

Some thoughtless troglodyte left me a real nasty review for this story and didn't bother to humble themselves enough to log in... WELL ENOUGH IS ENOUGH from now on everyone WILL read my profile BEFORE reading my damned stories so that you can see what I expect. Cowardice is for sissies

A NOTE ABOUT THE NATASHA RIDDLE SERIES -

I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A STORY WHERE HARRY IS A GIRL NAMED NATASHA – WHO FINDS OUT THAT SHE IS THE GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER OF TOM RIDDLE WHO IS NOT VOLDEMORT

]THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT. IF YOU ARE IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO THINK THAT THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING MY STORIES

DISCLAIMER

I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately) we may think a little bit alike (Alan Rickman as Professor Snape... Maggie Smith as Professor McGonagall... Stephen Fry as the UK Audio book narrator...) but that's as far as the similarities go at least as far as I know.

Approval

Italics = flashback

Severus's point of view

Twentyfour years later, I still sought her approval.

Thanks to Abraxas Malfoy, she hung on my sitting room wall. She could talk to me when I needed her to but it wasn't the same as having her there.

I can't look in the mirror anymore and see her standing at my back looking just like me. two tall skinny and very pale figures with long slightly oily black hair hanging in curtains on either side of our thin sallow faces, a large hooked nose each (mine slightly more pronounced since my father broke it six times when I was a child) uneven yellowish teeth dark brown eyes which are so dark they look black. Long black flowing robes which make both of us look like bats,

Who?

My mother of course, Eileen Prince.

My father murdered her when I was eleven. He pushed her from the top of the stairs to the bottom and stabbed her thirteen times,

When I went with my adopted father to meet my biological father in Azkaban and I asked him why he had done what he did he told me proudly with a smile on his thin calculating face.

_"One stab wound for every year of our miserable worthless marriage, hell no I never loved that bitch she was the biggest mistake I ever made and you, were the second biggest. I made sure the last stab wound went right through the heart! I wanted to make sure she would never survive yes it was cold calculated murder but she drove me so damned crazy with her constant nagging that I had no choice and no Muggle court in the land would have convicted me if they'd had to listen to that bitch for any length of time."_

It took all my courage not to lose my cool and finish him off there and then. Abraxas kept a gentle but firm grip on my shoulder making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

A few weeks later, he tried to escape and was given the Dementor's Kiss; he died two years ago – and good riddance.

My mother had been proud and supportive when Lily and I were together but I think she knew as well as I did that it wouldn't last. Lily was murdered by Dumbledore and my memory was modified. Boy was I cross when I found out about that. As if losing Lily hadn't been bad enough, the person I thought was her murderer was actually nothing to do with it!

My mother had been happy when I introduced her to her biological grandchildren, Draco and Natasha that was another shocker, Lily had given birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl and she had put protection charms on our child, disguising her as a boy named Harry Potter to protect her from Dumbledore.

For a long time I thought Draco was Lucius's son – my godson. When I learned about the memory modification, I also found out that Lucius had been attacked by the Lestrange brothers when he was sixteen and he couldn't conceive – but that didn't stop Narcissa from marrying him because they were meant for each other. Contrary to common belief, theirs was not an arranged marriage, Narcissa and Lucius chose each other.

I apparently agreed to father a child with Narcissa. 9 months later, Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born by emergency caesarean section due to Narcissa having Pre-Eclampsia.

Complications from the surgery necessitated a full hysterectomy so Narcissa couldn't have any more children. She has a very soft spot for cats though, the fluffier the better!For some reason her three fluffy Persian cats seem to love sitting on Lucius's lap and covering his best work robes with their hair! He doesn't mind because he would never deny Narcissa anything.

My mother had really liked Lily and she was as devastated as I was when Lily died.

I became bitter, depressed, and angry and, an alcoholic exactly like Tobias , Abraxas, Narcissa, Minerva and Grandfather Riddle – Abraxas's father (known mistakenly to some as Lord Voldemort) staged an intervention when that fact became apparent.

_Grandfather Riddle took me aside and told me about his own lost love and reason for wanting revenge on Dumbledore. Minerva and I became colleagues when I was asked to become the new Hogwarts potions master after Horace Slughorn – who had taught Minerva, Lily and I died after falling from the astronomy tower. My question was did he fall or was he pushed. _

_An investigation led to Dumbledore being arrested for use of the Imperius curse and for the enforced torture of Harry Potter (my daughter Natasha in disguise, remember?) At the hands of Muggles. Harry had become friends with Draco on the Hogwarts express because Ronald Weasley had insulted both of them on their first school train ride. _

_Minerva and I had grown very close, when I first started, she had asked me to play chess with her on a Friday. One Friday, she asked me to dinner with her and that's when we started dating. _

_Many of our students don't realise that Minerva and I are the same age, she was in the same year as Lily and I but she was in Ravenclaw. The sorting hat told her that she belonged with those who could match her wit. She's incredibly clever; she excelled in every subject except for History of Magic – which no one of our generation excelled at because Dumbledore decided that he should hire an inept teacher with a boring wheeze of a voice... _

When Professor Binns decided to cross over, he was replaced by Narcissa Malfoy.

When Narcissa became seriously ill however, she was replaced by former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and all around good guy Remus Lupin.

There was a mystery behind Remus's friendly overtures towards me... a hated Slytherin – all of which became a whole lot less mysterious when the truth about me emerged.

What was I awaiting approval from my mother for?

Well, it was Minerva's 40th birthday. This year has been hell for all of us, especially Minerva. _Shortly before the summer, she was attacked by one Dolores Umbridge... the replacement, ministry approved Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and Mrs Molly Weasley, the ministry approved cookery teacher. Minerva was four and a half months pregnant with twins when she was hit by four stunning spells at the hand of Umbridge... I managed to get her inside however, it was a trap because as soon as we set foot within the walls of the castle, Molly cursed Minerva with Avada Maxima Profunda and I almost lost her... she began to miscarry on impact from the spell... it is classed as a dark spell and is on the ministry list of spells which will call the aurors to arrest its user... _

_I took Minerva straight to the infirmary... she delivered our twins naturally... but they were not viable and the rest of the impact of the spell began to bite... she started convulsing and losing blood by the gallon. There was little we could do to stabilise her. We had to take an emergency (and illegal) portkey to St Mungo's Infirmary for Magical Maladies and Injuries where I assisted with the emergency hysterectomy. It was the same thing that happened to Narcissa's sister Bellatrix at the age of eighteen because she was married to Rodolphus Lestrange and she refused to pleasure him, telling him that she was pregnant, in a fit of rage, he cast Avada Maxima Profunda. Like Bellatrix, Minerva was lucky to survive the curse... unlike Bellatrix however, Minerva suffered a lot more because she had been hit with 4 stunning spells and (unbeknownst to me until the magical scan) the cruciatus curse... a dangerous curse which is completely illegal and results in a life sentence in Azkaban for the caster._

_When Minerva recovered from the surgery (she had to be magically sedated for four days) I told her what had happened and she suffered a mental breakdown. Another magical scan revealed that Dumbledore had her under the Imperius curse and had been recasting it every three months... Minerva tried to commit suicide by jumping off the astronomy tower but I caught her in time and I told her there was no way I would ever leave her even though she couldn't have children_

_"Min there's more than one way of skinning a kneazle! We don't need to have biological children to prove how we feel for each other... I know that sounds a little bit insensitive but we have other children who need us"_

_"I'm a freak Severus you should walk away now while you have the chance"  
"you are not a freak... Umbridge is the freak! She's the one who used that awful curse on you... I know you were excited about the twins... I was too but you can't dwell on that forever. I know insensitive again, right? Well know this Minerva... I might not be able to comfort you, I might be an overgrown insensitive bat but this bat actually does really and truly love you so you better not try to end yourself again do you understand me"_

_"yes"_

_Draco came scurrying into the room he looked over his shoulder and came right up to us and said _

_"Natasha didn't want me to tell you this but Umbridge has been using a blood quill on students. That's an illegal dark artefact I asked Uncle Lucius about it"  
"WHAT?" I roared. I summoned parchment and a quill and I wrote the following _

_If you have been given a detention by professor Umbridge please go and see your head of house immediately. There is a discrepancy with her detentions and the regular Hogwarts teachers need to know about it as soon as possible. _

_Draco gave Minerva a hug and said "I know it's been a rough few months but you will get through this... listen to Dad and... you might want to think about talking to Aunt Bellatrix... she's been through the same thing she will be able to help you"  
"thank you Draco" _

There were children who needed adopting and I had the approval from the ministry and from my adoptive parents but I hadn't asked my mother yet...

"Mum?"  
"Sev, how are you... how was your summer?"  
"Difficult. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately but I have been incredibly busy... forgive my language here but the shit has definitely hit the fan, Grandfather Riddle is headmaster of Hogwarts now and a lot of changes have already occurred. The battle is coming... sooner than we think Dumbledore won't stay ousted for too long."  
"Aw... I heard all about Minerva... and about Arthur. Phineas Nigellus told me about it, he heard about it from the headmaster's office. He has a small portrait in this corridor, as do I for being a gobstones champion when I was Draco's age. Are you ok after that useless snake attacked you?"  
"Yes, I'm fine and so is Minerva thankfully, she's been completely unstable but it's because she miscarried the twins, Umbridge and Molly Weasley cursed her... Umbridge with 4 unforgivables and Molly with Avada Maxima. The tried to throw herself off the astronomy tower because she thought I would break up with her because she can't have kids anymore..."

"Phineas never told me that!"

"It's her birthday today... she's 40. I've planned a big surprise for her with the kids... I just wanted to ask if you approve of us getting married... tonight. I asked her over the summer and she said yes. She doesn't know that I've arranged the wedding for tonight. We're going to Orlando I will shrink your portrait and you can come with us."  
"That's wonderful Sev of course I approve. Minerva is a very sweet person and you all need some stability"  
"you're right... thanks mum"

"Sev?"

"There's Minerva I'd better go"

"All right son, have a good night"  
"thanks mum"

"Sev?"  
"I'm in the living room honey"

The children were hiding behind the breakfast bar, we had been preparing for this for months.

"Hello beautiful" I said and reeled her in.

I counted down from three

"SURPRISE" yelled the kids from behind the breakfast bar and they all popped up.

"Oh my goodness"  
"all right... lets go to The Room of Requirement and eat... we have a surprise for you"

After dinner, Minerva and I were married... she had no idea it was coming. She was thoroughly surprised. When I showed her the adoption approval certificates, she was even more surprised – but thrilled. When I told her we were going to Orlando she cried.

To Be Continued...

AN: this story is a one shot... I know it says to be continued but I'm not going to continue it here... you'll have to wait for the Natasha Riddle series *EVIL LAUGH*

Please read and review...

remember: if you have to give grammatical corrections... I'M AN EMPTY HEADED MORON ACCORDING TO MY TEACHERS SO YOU WILL NEED TO EXPLAIN FULLY WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG AND HOW TO CORRECT IT.

Flamers will be pureed and fed to Nagini. Anonymous, non logged in flamers will be named and shamed – remember THIS IS A FAN FICTION...

(C) LM Ryder the batty bat (idea)

(c) JK Rowling (Harry Potter series)

(2322 words)


End file.
